God bless the USA
by maraudergirl08
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song God Bless the U.S.A by Lee Greenwood. I wrote it in honor of the fourth of July.


Title: God bless the U.S.A  
  
Author: Maraudergirl08  
  
Date: July 3, 2003  
  
Summery: This is a song fic that I wrote in honor of the 4'th of July. It's based on God Bless The U.S.A, a country song sung by Lee Greenwood. Happy 4'th of July!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing,  
I am just a kid,  
I'm not J.K. Rowling  
Or Lee Greenwood,  
So please don't sue :)  
Oh yeah, Taylor is mine,  
She's Sirius' daughter,  
Lived in Kansas since she was five  
Now she's back,  
Right on time.  
Cassie and Claden are mine too,  
They're only four,  
For a kid,  
They're smarter then them all.  
  
July 3, 2007  
  
The Black families backyard  
  
"Hey Taylor, are you really going to sing in front of all of the town? Most of them have no clue what's so important about the fourth of July." Harry Potter stated nervously to one of his best friends, Taylor Black. Taylor had just moved to England the year before from America, and Harry had been stunned to find out she was a witch after she had showed up at Hogwarts in Gryffindor.  
"I'm positive Harry, I want to do this. If I can't be with my grandmother, watching the fireworks from my front yard, I'm going to be singing one of my favorite patriotic songs with my friends. Are dad and Moony going to be there?" Taylor stated positivly. "Of course, we owled them so many times they finally caved. I didn't tell them why they needed to be here, just to be here. Now why don't you go practice so you don't make a fool of yourself in front of everybody."  
Taylor grinned like a manic, pushed her wavy black hair out of her face, and gently shoved Harry. "Okay Prods, but you gotta help me. I'm not going up there alone, and if I make a fool of myself, you will be too. I know you can sing, just give it a chance. Besides, last time I was near daddy, he said something about what he's getting you for your birthday. I'll tell you if you'll do it. Pwease?"  
"Alright pads, but only because you gave me the puppy dog eyes. Are they bringing star and moon with them?" Harry wondered, through his laughter. "But of course, they're only 4 after all. They're dolls, two perfect marauders. If only they were a little older, we'd be the Marauders reformed." "Uh pads, we are the Marauder reformed. They're always around, helping with our pranks. Hell, they even give us most of our ideas." "True true. Now come on, before it gets to late and the pig wants you home."  
Laughing, the two teens ran towards an old shed that nobody else would go near. It was known far and wide as a dump, but inside, it was actually as clean as was imaginable. Harry and Taylor had claimed it for themselves, as it was in Taylor's backyard. Her grandparents never stopped her, she was just like her father. And that was before she had met Harry and Cassie. Now they all were even worse.  
  
July 4, 2007  
  
The city Park  
  
Everyone was gathered around excitedly. "Hey, did you hear that Potter boy and Black girl are going to do? It supposed to be something to do with the Fourth of July in America. Nobody knows what they're doing." People were whispering among themselves.Right in the middle of all of the commotion was Taylor's family, Remus Lupin, his daughter Cassie and son Claden, the Weasley family, and Hermione Granger. At the edge of the park was a little concert area, and the stage was set up.  
Just then, Harry and Taylor appeared. Taylor was wearing a blue shirt, white denim shorts, and red high top sneakers, with her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a red, white, and blue stripped scrunchy. Harry was wearing something similar, only his were normal sneakers, and his shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue leather tie.  
"Hello everyone. Harry and myself are going to be singing one of my favorite songs from America, because today is the day they signed the Declaration of Independence. It's by Lee Greenwood, and it's called 'God Bless the U.S.A.' Here goes." Harry and Taylor cleared their throats, and started to sing.  
  
Harry: If tommorow all the things were gone  
  
I'd work for all my life  
  
And I had to start again  
  
with just my children and my wife  
  
I thank my lucky stars  
  
To be living here today  
  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom  
  
And they can't take that away...  
  
Sirius stared up at his godson in shock. He'd never known that he could sing this well. It just astounded him.  
  
Taylor: And I'm proud to be an American  
  
where at least I know I'm free  
  
And I won't forget the men who died  
  
Who gave that right to me and I'll gladly stand up next to you  
  
and defend her still today  
  
'Cause their ain't no doubt I love this land  
  
God bless the U.S.A.  
  
Now both Sirius and Remus were staring up at Taylor. She was just as good as Harry, and he was astounding.  
  
Both: From the lakes of Minnesota  
  
To the hills of Tennessee  
  
Across the plains of Texas  
  
From sea to shining sea  
  
From Detroit down to Houston  
  
And New York to L.A.  
  
Where there's pride in every American heart  
  
And it's time we stand and say...  
  
Everyone in the park were starting to cheer. They'd never known that the pair of trouble makers could sing this well. But they did.  
  
Taylor: That I'm proud to be an American  
  
where at least I know I'm free  
  
And I won't forget the men who died  
  
Who gave that right to me and I'll gladly stand up next to you  
  
and defend her still today  
  
'Cause their ain't no doubt I love this land  
  
God bless the U.S.A.  
  
Cassie and Claden climbed out of their father's lap, and started to crawl towards the stage. Harry and Taylor saw them coming towards them, and then picked them up. Cassie and Claden giggled, and snuggled their faces into Harry and Taylor's necks.  
  
Both: And I'm proud to be an American  
  
where at least I know I'm free  
  
And I won't forget the men who died  
  
Who gave that right to me and I'll gladly stand up next to you  
  
and defend her still today  
  
'Cause their ain't no doubt I love this land  
  
God bless the U.S.A.  
  
When the two were finished with the song, everyone had tears running down their cheeks. The song was remarkable, and the teens singing it were too. They climbed off the stage, and headed towards their friends and family.  
"Taylor, that was remarkable. Where did you two learn to sing like that?" Sirius burst out, pulling Taylor into a hug. Claden gave a little shriek of protest, because the two were squashing him. The father and daughter laughed, and broke apart. "But seriously, you did really good."  
"We've been practicing ever since the end of school. And thanks daddy, we worked hard on the song. Oh, here Moony, Glitter, sorry about star and moony crawling towards us. I think they liked the song." Taylor and Harry handed Remus and Madison the twins back. They all laughed, and they headed out of the park, acting like a family. Which in many ways, they were. 


End file.
